1. Field of Invention
The present invent relates to a quick release structure for a bicycle which contains a locking rod and a driving post, wherein the locking rod is rotated tightly or loosely, and after the locking rod is rotated tightly, the driving post removes from the locking rod so that the locking rod cannot be rotated, and the driving post does not drive the locking rod to rotate loosely after vibration, thereby obtaining positioning safety.
2. Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional quick release structure for a bicycle contains a locking rod 10 coupled with a wheel shaft, and the locking rod 10 includes a nut 11 disposed on a first end thereof and screwing with a bicycle frame 16, the locking rod 10 also includes a driving post 12, a locking lever 13, and a positioning member 15. The driving post 12 is joined with the locking lever 13 and includes a connecting head 14 eccentrically mounted in the locking lever 13, when the locking lever 13 is rotated downwardly or upwardly, the driving post 12 and the locking rod 10 are driven to operate, thus rotating the locking rod tightly or loosely.
However, the conventional quick release structure still has defects as follows:
1. The locking lever 13 is joined with the driving post 12, and the connecting head 14 is directly inserted into the locking lever 13, accordingly the locking lever 13 can be rotated vertically but cannot be moved horizontally, so the nut 11 is provided to screw the locking rod 10 on the bicycle frame 16, yet it will remove easily because of vibration.
2. The locking lever 13 cannot be moved horizontally, the locking lever has to contact with the bicycle frame 16 downwardly, and an angle of the locking lever 13 is adjusted by screwing the nut 11 tightly, thus adjusting the locking lever 13 troublesomely.
3. The driving post 12 is directly screwed with a threaded orifice 101 of the locking lever 10, so after the locking lever 10 is rotated tightly, the driving post 12 is still coupled in the locking rod 10. Nevertheless, the locking lever 13 is touched to rotate further or vibrates easily, therefore the driving post 12 drives the locking rod 10 to rotate loosely.
4. The positioning member 15 is not provided with a reinforcement structure, thereby causing poor structural endurance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.